Holiday Series (Gundam Style)
by dhuron
Summary: What happens when Duo decides to celebrate the holidays? What happens when Heero finally figures out what he wants? (Parts 1 to 8)/??
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just  
borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....some Yoai...humor..AU...OOC...that is  
about it for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4/ (1+2 in later parts)  
  
Notes: *sighs* Argh..Minna, I tried to write a one  
shot fic for Thanksgiving, but my muse turned it into  
another multipart. This will be the first part of a  
'holiday' series, it will include Thanksgiving,  
Christmas and New Years.   
  
  
'Duo's Thanksgiving'  
  
It was November 21, Duo was at the safe house by  
himself. The other four pilots were called away on a  
mission. //And I get stuck here alone, damn injury//   
He was really lonely, stuck by himself in the huge  
estate currently serving as their shelter. His  
computer began to beep, he opened the vid file and saw  
Quatre. He said they will be home in two  
days, everything was fine but time was short. Cutting  
the connection before Duo could say anything. //Sigh,  
two more days of being bored out of my mind. Hey  
wait!! Thanksgiving is coming// Running to check the  
calendar, to his surprise it was in two days. //I  
know, I'll cook a Thanksgiving meal. Ha, shock the  
shit outta them//. Walking to his room, he got  
changed and grabbed some money.  
  
(Two days later, very early in the am)  
  
Duo stood in the kitchen, flour on his face. His  
black apron covered with various substances. //Well  
if they say the best cooks make the biggest  
messes...//. With a grin he put the turkey in the  
oven. //The guys should be here later this evening//   
All the pre prep work done, he took off to the  
bathroom for a relaxing shower.   
  
After getting dressed and rebraiding his hair, Duo  
went back into the kitchen to check on the turkey and  
ham. //Almost done//. Closing the oven, he check all  
the food chilling in the refrigerator. Grabbing bowls  
he began taken things to the dining room and setting  
the table up.  
  
************************  
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei walked into the  
safehouse dead tired. Each going straight to their  
rooms intending on taking relaxing showers. After  
each was cleaned up they noticed how quiet the house  
was. //Where is Duo?// Heero wondered //Usually he is  
here pestering me to no end// He didn't understand  
why his absence bothered him so much. Walking out of  
their shared room, he went to see if Trowa and Quatre  
had seen him. About to knock on the door, he heard a  
moan. Blushing, he left in search of Wufei. About  
twenty minutes later the door to Trowa's and Quatre's  
room opened. Finally noticing the lack of a certain  
voice. They went in search for the American, only to  
meet up with the Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Have you seen Duo?" Trowa and Wufei asked at the  
same time. Starting to get worried, they went  
downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they  
were going to split up when the most wonderful aroma  
teased their noses. Following the wonderful smells  
into the dining room, four jaws hit the ground. The  
grand table was covered with various foods, each  
sending off it's own alluring smell. Five places were  
set, about to ask who did this, Duo walked out of the  
kitchen with the turkey.   
  
"Hi guys, well don't just stand there sit down." He  
said while placing the large turkey in the center of  
the table.   
  
Finally finding his voice, Quatre spoke up. "Duo,  
did you cook this' he gestured towards the elaborate  
meal.  
  
Smiling, Duo nodded. "Yes I did, I spent all day  
over that hot stove."  
  
"I didn't know you could cook" Wufei stated.  
  
"Well it's something I don't do often. Only for  
special occasions."  
  
"So what is the occasion?" Heero asked confused.  
  
"Thanksgiving no da! Happy Thanksgiving guys"  
  
Finally getting their heads out their rears,  
comprehension dawned on them. "Happy Thanksgiving  
Duo" they chimed together. Sitting down they began to  
eat. It was a really peaceful evening for Duo. He  
was celebrating a holiday with his only friends,  
throughout dinner they made small talk, even Heero and  
Wufei added to the conversation.  
  
With dinner finished, Duo gathered up the empty  
plates and went to the kitchen. Putting  
the apron back on he began a sink full of soapy water.  
In the middle of washing the dishes, Heero appeared  
beside him. "I'll help with these" Smiling to hide  
the shock, he simply nodded. //Damn, I didn't expect  
this//. After the dishes were washed and dried,  
Heero turned to Duo.  
  
"Duo, thank you for dinner. It was my first  
Thanksgiving, it was wonderful" With a grand  
smile he turned and left a gaping Duo. //Oh man...//   
Recovering from his shock, he went up to his room,  
passing the other three. Wishing them good dreams, he  
went into his and Heero's room, changed into his sleep  
wear and went to sleep dreaming of a pair of blue  
eyes.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Gah....C&C please...*wonders about this one*  
  
dhuron  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...OOC...some adult  
language..I'd say this part is PG.  
  
Parings: 3+4 (1+2 in later parts)  
  
Notes: This is the second of the holiday fics, it  
takes place the day after Thanksgiving.  
  
'Duo's Surprise'  
  
The next morning, the other four pilots were  
gathered in the kitchen discussing Duo's surprise.   
They were all shocked but touched with his efforts.   
After talking about it for awhile, they decided that  
since Christmas was coming, they would throw him a  
party and decorate the estate. Duo walked into the  
kitchen about an hour later, he greeted his friends  
and got a cup of coffee. About to take a sip, Heero's  
laptop started to beep. Opening the mail and reading  
it, he told Duo he had a mission to attend. Of  
course, he pouted complaining about not being able to  
finish his coffee.   
  
After about ten minutes of whining, Duo left the  
kitchen and headed to his room to pack. He left the  
house thirty minutes later. "Ok guys, he is gone for  
about two days. Let's get busy" Quatre had no qualms  
with the little fib, they needed to get Duo out of the  
house so that they could surprise him, so they made up  
a mission for him. Leaving the kitchen, everyone  
went about to complete their assigned task.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
"That had to be one of the most useless missions.."  
Duo was tired and cranky. The mission was boring as  
hell. Just sitting in a hotel room, listening to a  
couple in the next room. "Oz spies my ass.." The  
safehouse came into view, he let a sigh escape his  
throat. //I wonder what they were up too//. Pulling  
up into the driveway, he turned off the engine, hopped  
out of the car and went to open the front door. He  
opened the door to a darkened house. //Hmm, where is  
everyone?// Feeling the wall, he found the light  
switch, then lights came on, Duo's mouth fell open,  
his back fell to the floor. The house was decorated  
for Christmas. A bright flash snapped him out of his  
stupor. Turning to the source he found four smiling  
pilots, Heero holding a camera. //He is smiling//   
"Do you like it Duo" Quatre asked, smiling at the  
sight of a speechless Duo.   
  
He couldn't do anything but nod for a moment,  
sudden tears filled his eyes breaching the dam and  
rolling down his face. The others, in alarm, rushed  
by his side asking why he was crying, worried they did  
something wrong.  
  
"No you did nothing wrong. I wasn't expecting this,  
it is overwhelming. I've never had any of this.   
Thank you" He graced them with a wide smile, then  
pulling them into a big group hug. After breaking  
away he told them he needed to go unpack and shower.   
With one more smile, he went to his room.   
  
The others left the foyer one by one , until one  
figure was left. Deep blue eyes stared at the stairs  
in a trance. //For once, I know what I want//   
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
dhuron  
  
  
  
Minna,  
  
I thought we all needed a break from the angsty fics,  
so this one is a bit sappy. D, hope this makes you  
fell better.  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm..sap?..humor..AU...OOC...that is about  
it for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 (1+2 in later parts)  
  
'Christmas Shopping'  
  
The next morning Duo had gotten up early. //Well  
what is a Christmas tree without presents//. Quickly  
getting changed into some warm clothes, he walked out  
of his room and went downstairs, stopping by the  
kitchen for a quick bite to eat. He was about to  
walk out the front door when Heero stopped him.   
"Where you going?" Turning around  
to face Heero, he simply stated he was going out to  
shop. //Be nice if he came with me//  
  
Heero saw Duo about to leave and wondered where he  
was off too. After hearing the response he shocked  
the other teen by asking if he could go along.   
//Maybe now I'll be able to find out what he wants and  
get if for him// Grabbing his coat, he left with Duo  
to the mall.  
  
Duo was extremely happy, he was out shopping for  
presents and Heero had volunteered to come along.   
Jumping from one store to another, he looked for the  
perfect thing for each pilot. He passed by a window  
containing some jewelry, stopping he looked at the  
display. In the center of the display, were two  
matching pendants. //That one on the left  
would be perfect for Heero.// Looking around to make  
sure said person wasn't around, he quickly went in and  
paid for Heero's gift. He walked out of the store,  
just in time to catch Heero looking for him. "Oi,  
Heero over here" He came over and asked what he  
was looking at. He pointed at the display case. Duo  
told Heero he was going to the cd shop and would meet  
him there.  
  
Once Duo was gone, Heero turned back around to the  
display. //That pendant is perfect// Walking in  
causally, he told the clerk what he wanted and paid  
for it. After leaving the store he went to find Duo,  
patting the small box hidden in the pocket of his  
jeans. Once he found Duo, he suggested they have  
lunch in the food court.   
  
"So Duo, find everything you needed?"  
  
"Yes I did, how about you?"  
  
Nodding his head yes, they talked liked regular  
teenagers for once. The war forgotten for now they  
were enjoying themselves.  
  
"So Duo, what is it you want for Christmas?" Heero  
asked suddenly.  
  
//YOU// He thought and had to be careful not to blurt  
it out. "Really just being with friends is enough for  
me. It is more than I've ever had" he replied  
honestly. Feeling a little embarrassed, Duo suggested  
that they go ahead and head back to the house. Heero  
agree and they left the mall and went home.  
  
//He is so kawaii when he blushes// Heero thought on  
the way home.  
  
TBC...  
  
dhuron  
  
  
Minna-san, I have no idea where this came from. But  
it popped into my head and I laughed my ass off, so  
here it is...*takes some more nightquil*  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...OOC.sap?..that is about  
it for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 (1+2 in later parts)  
  
'Heero's Mishap'  
  
Trowa and Quatre were walking to their room, hand  
in hand, when passing by Heero's room they heard a  
number of rather explicit curses. "What is this all  
about" Quatre asked the silent boy next to him,  
shrugging, Trowa grabbed the door knob and opened the  
door. Both boys tried their best not to burst into a  
fit of roaring laughter at the site. Unable to  
smoother their mirth, they were meet with a death  
glare.   
  
Christmas wrapping paper was strewn all over the  
room, Heero was covered in tape and little pieces of  
festive paper. The clincher was the little red bow  
stuck to his head. Poor Heero looked so distraught and  
extremely embarrassed being caught.   
  
Heero mildly glared at Quatre, who was currently  
rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. He shifted  
his gaze towards Trowa, who was red in the face from  
the suppressed laughter. He saw Trowa bolt from the  
room like lighting, growling at the still rolling  
blonde boy. "Quatre, Omae o Korosu" A blinding white  
flash filled the room, spinning on his heel he found  
the source, Trowa had ran and got a camera. "Guys a  
little help here" Heero had finally given up the tough  
guy act.   
  
"What are you doing Heero" Quatre finally was able  
to speak, wiping the tears from his face.  
  
"Hn, I was trying to wrap a present" Not thinking it  
possible, Quatre burst into another fit of giggles.   
Finally calming himself for the second time, he went  
over to the other pilot took the box and began to wrap  
it. "See Heero, it isn't that hard"   
  
"Hn" was the only response, followed by "Arigato"   
Shifting his gaze back to Trowa, "I want that picture  
and the negatives" With a smirk, Trowa shook his head  
no and bolted from the room once again, with one Heero  
hot on his heels.  
  
//I wonder who the present is for// Wondered Quatre as  
he put the wrapped gift in the pilot's nightstand and  
left the room.  
  
  
TBC  
  
dhuron  
  
  
  
  
Minna,  
  
Well I decided that Wufei needed to be included in on  
all the Christmas fun. *lol* Hope you enjoy this  
part, as always C&C gets them out sooner.  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...OOC.sap..that is about it  
for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 (1+2 in later parts)  
  
'Christmas Cookies'  
  
Wufei looked at Heero intently, "Are you sure Yuy?"  
  
"Yes Wufei, how hard can making sugar cookies  
actually be? We are gundam pilots after all."   
Finally Wufei agreed to help Heero in his newest  
mission, make Christmas sugar cookies. The two pilots  
gather all the required ingredients and place them on  
the counter.  
After reading the directions, the two get busy  
measuring, pouring and mixing.  
  
**********************  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Duo walked into the safehouse and was assaulted by  
two things. One, a burning smell from the kitchen.   
Two, Heero and Wufei arguing with each other. //What  
the hell// He walked into the kitchen and his jaw  
promptly hit the floor. The kitchen was in a complete  
mess, broken eggs on the floor, flour covering the  
counter and walls, the oven was smoking, and on the  
table were the blackest cookies he had ever seen in  
his life. Wufei finally noticed Duo had waked in and  
tried to explain the what happened. "Duo, we were  
trying to make sugar cookies and well..." "We failed"  
Heero was not too happy with himself, he looked down  
in shame.  
  
Duo's laughter abruptly stopped upon seeing Heero's  
face, pushing up his sleeves he entered the kitchen  
and began to clean it up. "Ok guys, it's the thought  
that counts. After we clean up the kitchen I'll show  
you two how to make them and we'll ice them together.   
How's that sound?" He was rewarded with two small  
smiles and affirmative nods.  
********  
  
Quatre and Trowa came home, about two hours later,   
and were drawn to the kitchen by laughter. Sitting  
around the table was Heero, Wufei and Duo each holding  
an icing bag and decorating Christmas tree sugar  
cookies. "Hey you all made cookies?" Quatre was  
astonished.  
  
"Yeah, Heero and Wufei made cookies and I showed  
them how to make the icing and to decorate them" Duo  
said, it wasn't really a lie, he rationalized in his  
mind.  
  
  
Heero and Wufei were shocked by Duo's statement, not  
taking any credit for baking and cleaning their mess.   
Unable to help themselves, they smiled. "Well, I need  
a bath. See you all in a little while." Duo said  
with a wink to Heero and Wufei and left the kitchen.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
dhuron  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU.SAP..OOC...that is about it  
for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 1+2   
  
'Snow Day'  
  
Duo woke up extremely cold, jumping from his bed he  
looked out the window. "SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran  
out of his room, the sound of him running down the  
stairs and chanting "snow" brought the other pilots  
out of there rooms. Going downstairs, they  
were curious as to why Duo was so excited.  
  
"Why are you bouncing all over the place Duo?" Trowa  
was mildly annoyed by being dragged out of his koi's  
warm embrace in their room. Seeing Duo's eyes  
sparkling with joy quickly pushed those feelings away.  
  
"Because it SNOWED!!! I've never been able to just go  
outside and play in the snow." He spun around and  
looked through the kitchen window. Pure joy radiating  
from his entire being. The others couldn't help but  
smile at Duo's excitement. //He looks so  
kawaii when he is this excited// Quatre thought.  
  
"I'm gonna go out and play in the snow. Hey you guys  
wanna come with me? We could make a snow man, OH I  
KNOW, Build snow forts and have a snowball fight" He  
was bouncing with even more enthusiasm.  
  
"Maxwell, just let us get dressed" Wufei called over  
his shoulder as he went back upstairs. Quatre was  
getting just as excited as Duo as he dragged his koi  
up the stairs to change.  
  
"Heero you wanna go out and play in the snow?" Duo  
asked, he hoped Heero would agree.  
  
"Hai, I'll go" He felt really good about himself when  
he saw the real smile Duo graced him with.  
  
******************  
  
Heero walked through the door, his rump covered in  
snow as was his entire body. They snowball fight had  
started in his and Duo's favor, that is until Wufei  
decided to sneak up on them. //I never thought I  
could have so much fun// He laughed out loud  
remembering that all four of them had cornered him and  
pummeled him with snowballs. //This is the most fun  
I've ever had//. Quickly pouring some milk into a  
pot, he put it on the stove to warm up. //I'll just  
make us all some hot chocolate//  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo walked into the house  
about fifteen minutes later, all shivering from the  
cold, but still their laughter filled the kitchen.   
"That was fun, thanks for coming out with me guys"   
Duo was extremely happy, so far his Christmas season  
had been the most memorable time in his life. //And  
we still have a while before it gets here.// They went  
into the living room, where Heero sat waiting for  
them. "Sit down and have  
some hot chocolate. It'll warm you up" The rest of  
the afternoon was spent talking about their snow  
adventure, as Duo so called it. //He is just to damn  
cute for his own good// Heero thought while he took a  
sip of his cocoa.  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
dhuron  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU.SAP..OOC...that is about it  
for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 1+2   
  
'Heero's Surprise'  
  
Trowa looked at Heero like he had grown a second  
head. "Heero, you bought a rabbit?" He was still in  
shock, Heero had come home from an afternoon in town  
with a cage, in the cage was a small white rabbit.  
  
"Yes Trowa, I bought a rabbit. Isn't it kawaii? It  
reminded me of Duo." He started blushing all colors  
of red, he really didn't mean for that last statement  
to be said aloud.  
  
Trowa smirked at the blushing pilot of Wing. //It's  
amazing how far he has come, because of Duo// "It's  
okay Heero, I won't tell. It is cute, what's it's  
name?" Recovering from his mild embarrassment, only  
to be embarrassed again by the rabbit's name. "I  
named him chibi-D" His cheeks just got even more red.  
Trowa smiled and patted him on the back, "That is a  
fine name Heero. Come on let's go show the others"  
  
Duo looked up as Trowa and Heero walked in, he  
noticed the cage Heero was holding. "What in there  
Heero?" He walked over to the coffee table and set  
the cage down, opened it and pulled out the small  
white rabbit, turning to Duo he spoke, "Our new pet  
rabbit." Duo's eyes almost fell out of his head, he  
took the rabbit from Heero and held it close to his  
chest. "Ahhh, it's soooo kawaii. Heero it is  
perfect. What's it's name??" Trying not to blush,  
"Chibi-D" "I like that name, what's the 'D' for?" If  
it were possible, Heero would have turned even redder.  
"I'll tell you another time. Want to feed him?" He  
handed Duo a small bowl of rabbit food. They set it  
as well as the rabbit down on the  
table and watched as chibi-D ate his food.  
  
From the doorway, Quatre and Trowa stood looking at  
the scene. "They are so cute together" "Aa, they  
are Quatre. It is plain as day they feel the same  
about each other but to themselves. Perhaps they need  
a little nudge?"" Quatre grinned up at Trowa, "Yes I  
think they do" He returned his gaze back to the two  
pilots and the newest addition to the family.  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
dhuron  
  
  
  
Minna,  
  
'First Steps' was not meant to be more than one part,  
but it ended up that way.. This part is sap, the next  
part will have a twinge of angst *Please don't kill me  
D!!* But only a little to help in the developing  
relationship between Heero and Duo! First, I'd like  
to dedicate this part of the series to the wonderful  
people at GWF for helping to cheer me up. Part Two  
might be out tonight, or tomorrow.   
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU..SAP.OOC...that is about it  
for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 1+2   
  
author: dhuron  
  
Feedback: C&C is always loved and wanted. Flames will  
be laughed at and posted, with the addy.  
  
Archive: If anyone wants this, just let me know.  
  
First Steps (Part One)  
  
  
Duo opened the door to Heero's room intent on asking  
him a question. The conversation he just overheard  
still playing in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think he will actually admit to being cold  
in this weather, and do you think he will actually go  
out and buy some warmer clothes" Trowa was asking  
Quatre. They knew Duo was by the door, in fact they  
had been planning this for a while. Their friends  
needed help, but they didn't want to do anything  
directly, so settled for the subtle approach.   
What better way to show Heero that Duo cares, than by  
him receiving an unexpected gift? "I know that Trowa,  
I can tell Duo that he needs a much warmer jacket for  
a Christmas present, but what about until then, he can  
not go with just his usual outfits"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I'll go and get him some things to keep him warm.   
Much rather keep him warm myself// He quickly forgot  
that thought before it could get any worse. Walking  
through the door, he stopped. Heero was asleep with  
chibi-D on his stomach curled up. //So kawaii//   
Quickly he went to his room and got his camera, he  
reached Heero's room again and took a few photos of  
them. // This will go great with the photo album I'm  
gonna make// Closing the door, he went downstairs and  
left the safehouse.  
  
***************************  
  
Heero woke up from his nap about two hours later,  
currently he was looking for Duo. //Where is my  
baka?// After looking everywhere and not finding him,  
he plop down on the couch and began to think.   
//Things have changed so much.// He was drawn out of  
this thoughts by the front door opening, and one Duo  
Maxwell with numerous shopping bags.   
Quickly getting up, Heero helped with some of the  
bags. "Thanks Heero, those are heavy."  
  
"What is in all these sacks Duo?" Heero was just a  
tad curious, there were more than seven big bags.   
Taking two of the sacks and setting them behind the  
couch, Duo pointed to the remainder. "Those are  
sweaters, and a bunch of other warm clothes for you.   
It is way too cold for your usual clothes, and I don't  
want you catching your death."  
  
Heero just stood there for a moment in shock. //He  
did this for me??// "Duo, I don't know what to say.   
But thank you." He walked over to Duo and hugged him,  
not caring at that moment what the other thought of  
it. //If this is what it takes to get him to hug me,  
I'd gladly do it again//  
  
Neither one noticed Quatre nor Trowa peeking in from  
behind the kitchen door. "Looks like it is working"   
Quatre looked up in Trowa's eyes, pulling the taller  
pilot with him, he lead them to their room for a  
little 'nap'  
  
'First Steps' Part 2  
  
Later that evening, after their relaxing 'nap', Trowa and Quatre found Duo in the living  
room. "What are you doing Duo?" Quatre asked. He walked over to the sofa and sat  
next to the braided pilot, who was placing clothes and other supplies into his duffel bag.  
  
"I got called for a mission. Nothing major, don't even need Deathscythe. I should be  
back late tonight." He finished checking his supplies, with one last grin he was up and out  
the door. No one saw the dark blue eyes spying from behind the kitchen door, nor did  
they see the worry within those eyes. //I've got a bad feeling about this. Be careful Duo//   
He turned away from the door and sat at the table, petting chibi-D.  
  
**************************  
  
Heero and the others sat in the kitchen worried sick. It was after two in the morning  
and no word from Duo. They had gone through two pots of coffee and numerous cups of  
tea. Fear gripping at all their hearts, they knew something must have happened.   
"Maybe he is just running late, or the mission took longer than expected" Quatre  
offered, although the worry upon his face grew in intensity. //Where is he? Heero is  
going insane with worry. Duo be ok// Quatre's thoughts were stopped by the door, it  
opened and Duo fell in.   
  
****************  
  
"Wake up Duo, please wake up soon. Ai shiteru" Heero sat by the still form on the  
bed. It had been over twelve hours since Duo appeared. All his injuries were cleaned and  
bandaged. The worst was a gash on his forehead, but he had yet to awaken. //It should I  
have been me// Heero thought again, willing his beloved to wake. The tears had long  
since started to fall, he didn't care though. "I won't leave. I'm here now and forever  
Duo. He softly began to sing to Duo, a song he heard coming from his room numerous  
times. Although he didn't quite understand all the words, he knew Duo liked the song.  
  
~ Deja ya de juger, con mi dolor  
Trata ya de comprender Que eres tu mi bien~  
  
He paused after the last line, he understood that //You are everything good in my life.//   
He used the back of his hand to wipe off the tears, he reached out and took Duo's hand  
into his, clasping it firmly. He picked up on the chorus of the song.  
  
~Regresa a mi. No digas que todo acabo~ He couldn't go on from there, it was too  
painful. He closed his eyes trying to calm down, a very soft voice startled him. He opened  
his eyes and looked down, Duo was awake and singing the rest of the verse.  
  
~Regresa a mi. No digas tque esto termino. ~  
  
"Duo!" Heero pounced on the young pilot, afraid to let go. Finally he let up a little,  
but not much.  
  
"Heero, you look like shit. How long has it been since you've slept?" He said it with  
his usual grin. "Thank you for watching and waiting for me to wake up" Heero looked  
deeply into the violet eyes, he was lost and never wanted to be found. Shaking off his  
trance, he smirked at Duo. "Well you don't look much better yourself. Your welcome."  
  
"Heero why don't you go take a long hot shower, and would you stay here tonight. I  
don't want to sleep alone." His voice had grown small, his eyes downcast in shame or  
embarrassment, he really didn't know. //What is he going to say. Please stay//  
  
//He wants me to stay? Maybe he isn't out of my reach after all// "Hai Duo, I will be  
back in a little bit" He got up and left the room, leaving one very happy Duo. //He does  
really care for me//  
  
TBC...  
  
dhuron 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Oi Minna, here is the next part, sorry I've been  
kinda quiet the last couple of days, hee hee I was  
trapped by my TV. *new tapes came in* But now that  
I've finished them, I'm back to writing. Right now, I  
have a new fic in the works..looks very promising.....  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...OOC...that is about it  
for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 1+2   
  
Trowa knocked on Duo's door, he started to worry  
when he didn't get an answer. He tested the door  
knob, it was unlocked. He opened the door slowly and  
peeked on eye in, which widened at the sight before  
him. Quickly he ran from the door to get Quatre and  
of  
course a camera.  
  
"Trowa what is so important that you had to drag me  
out of bed..." He was silenced by the sight in Duo's  
room, the blinding flash from the camera brought him  
out of the temporary stupor. Heero was holding the  
braided pilot, hell not just holding. The Perfect  
Solider was down right snuggling while Duo used him as  
a over sized teddy bear. "Kawaii" They two left the  
room, with sufficient proof. "I know Duo is working  
on a photo album, these will go great for it"  
  
************************  
Heero was in heaven, finally after so long he had  
Duo in his arms. // If only it was how I want it.   
But I will be happy with this much.// He internally  
groaned when he felt Duo start to awaken, he looked  
into those eyes. He was lost, barely aware he was  
moving forward, his gaze only on those tempting lips.  
  
Duo woke up in the arms of the last person he ever  
thought he would wake up in. //Oh this is good. Is  
he moving forward or is it my imagination?// He could  
feel Heero's breathe, it was so close and moved in  
closer...  
  
"Duo, time to get out of bed" Wufei announced as he  
walked into the room without knocking.   
  
//Shit// Ran through both boys minds, they totally  
ignored Wufei's red face. With a sigh, Heero got up  
from the bed. "Stay there Duo, I'll get you some  
breakfast"  
  
//Dammit Wufei, you just spoiled a wonderful  
fantasy// "Well Wu-man, wanna help me up?"   
  
*****************  
  
Duo sat at the laptop bored out of his mind, the  
others wouldn't let him out of the until his wounds  
had healed. He told them he wanted to go look around  
town and see all the decorations and Christmas lights.  
  
"Maybe later Duo, but you are still injured"  
  
He sighed again. //This is so boring.// He  
connected to the net and started to surf around, while  
his mind drifted off to that morning. // It felt too  
real to be a daydream.// He came across on website  
that caught his interest. //That's it! This should  
work, and when it does I'll get the present I want for  
Christmas//  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Hmm now just what is Duo planning?? Damn Wufei for  
walking in at the worst moment? *snickers* C&C Por  
favor?  
  
dhuron  
  
  
Well minna-san,  
  
Here is part ten...*D you can stop chanting*. It  
looks like there will be one or two more parts before  
the big 'Christmas' part followed by the New Years  
part so I'd say there is about 4 to 5 parts left to  
this series. I've really enjoyed writing this. Now  
on with the Sap and warm fuzzies ne?  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...OOC...sap.  
  
Parings: 1+2 3+4  
  
  
  
  
(three days later)  
  
Duo looked at himself in the mirror. //Hmm, not bad  
at all. Let's see if I can make his  
mouth water// He left his room and slowly made his  
way down the stairs. His injuries  
were still healing, the main concern was the bruised  
ribs and the blow he took to his head.   
He was almost at the bottom when his head started to  
spin, all he remembered was going  
down, expecting to hit the floor. Instead he fell  
into someone's arms, someone's very  
familiar arms. //I could die happy here//  
  
"Duo what were you doing coming down the stairs. If  
I wasn't here you would have  
been hurt." Heero had finally found his voice after  
the angel literally fell into his arms. //I  
could die a happy person//.  
  
"Sorry Heero, but I'm so bored." He left the warmth  
and looked him in the eye. Then he  
very slowly and seductive walked over to the sofa  
swaying his hips, enticing the other  
pilot. He hoped the outfit he was wearing would do  
it's job. Tight black slacks fitting  
every curve of his lower body while a loose fitting  
sweater covered his well defined chest  
and upper body. He turned around and looked at Heero.  
"Heero, I wanna go out. Just  
for a little while."  
  
Heero tried not to openly drool at those very  
enticing hips. He heard Duo speak but  
really didn't pay much attention. Finally he overcame  
his desired filled haze, and Duo's  
words sunk in. "Duo it isn't a good idea, you are not  
fully recovered."  
  
"Please, I just want to go out to a small cafe.   
Please for me?" He gave Heero his best  
pout and puppy eyes, hoping it would work on Heero  
just as well as it did on Quatre.  
  
//Damn him, he must know I can't refuse// "Fine  
Duo, but I don't want you going  
alone.."  
  
"Then you can come with me. Get your coat, I want to  
get out of this house." Duo  
jumped in and didn't give any room for Heero to argue.  
  
*****************  
  
Heero watched Duo glowing with happiness, finally he  
was back to normal. //This was a  
good idea. He is full of life again// He noticed  
that Duo had gone silent with a wistful  
look on his face, after bout five minutes he spoke  
"Heero what do you want for  
Christmas?"   
  
"I don't know Duo" //Liar, you do know//  
  
"What about you Duo? What do you want?"  
  
"To be loved" he whispered softly, as if he was in   
a trance  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Oh! I said I already have it. Friends that care  
for me just as much as I do them."   
//Dammit Duo, watch what you say. Don't go and scare  
him off//   
  
Heero had actually heard what he whispered, but  
decided it best not to let Duo know.   
//Let me be the one// He noticed the solemn look,  
"Let's go and get some food Duo. My  
treat" He was rewarded with that smile that melted  
his heart.  
  
******************  
  
Duo woke up early the next morning, he looked at the  
figure next to him. Ever since the  
first time he asked Heero to stay so he wouldn't be  
alone, Heero had slept beside him  
guarding over him. "I love you" he whispered to the  
sleeping boy before he left the bed  
and went downstairs to work on the photo albums.   
  
When the door closed, Heero opened one eye and  
peeked around the room. He was  
awake and heard the admission, his lips turned upward  
framing his face with the most  
brilliant smile. "He loves me..." was all he was able  
to say, still in shock  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Well Well, finally Heero finds out Duo's feelings,  
the question is what is he gonna do. Find out in the  
remaining parts of this series. Btw, I need a title  
for this series any and all suggestions would be  
great!! C&C as always is craved and more than  
welcomed!!  
  
dhuron  
  
=====  
"The Darkness left as my prison fades with the Dawning Brightness"  
Muses: Thalia-chan (tchan), Adam-chan (achan)*chibi Duo dressed   
as 'Adam' from Rising Star*  
Proud Owner of:   
Heero-pikachu: Heekachu!  
From TA's lab, with the TA Seal of Insanity.  
  
  
Minna,  
  
Here is the next part. First I wanna thank duette for  
suggesting such a wonderful title. It is Perfect!!   
Thanks so much, this part is for you and all my  
favorite people at GWF. Now this is gonna get a  
rating of NC-17. It is lime and lemon....so if that  
bothers you, don't read!! For those that choose to  
read this part, enjoy!! I also decided to make this  
part a 'double' sized feature...ok enough of my  
rambling...C&C is always welcomed.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them. This  
part contains Lemon and Lime, which is grapic sexual  
scenes. If you are not allowed to read in your area,  
do not read or if Yaoi bothers you don't read. I will  
not be held accountable nor will the admins or their  
mailing lists. You have been warned.  
  
Warnings:  
hmm....humor..AU...OOC..LIME...LEMON...twinge of  
angst...masterbation...  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Parings: 3+4, 1X1 *and that is all i'm telling*  
  
'Final Steps' "The Greatest Gift of All" Part 11  
  
Duo was in the estate's library putting together  
the photo album. //This has been the best time of my  
life// He looked down at the pictures of all the  
pilots. He closely examined each one. From the  
pictures of their snowball fight that one of the  
servants had taken, the picture of Wufei sleeping with  
chibi-D on the sofa, to Heero smiling while he  
helped Duo feed chibi-D. He started to wipe at his  
face, his teardrops ran down his cheeks and fell onto  
the table, they kept coming and coming. He wasn't  
sure why he was crying, the memories were great. //I  
pray that this is the beginning and not the end//.   
"Duo!" Quickly he wiped away the tears and put away  
the pictures when he heard his name.  
  
Heero finally got out of bed and quickly changed, he  
went downstairs in search of Duo. "Duo!" he called out  
after no luck in finding him. //Where is he?// "In  
here" He spun around and quickly walked to the  
library..//Why is he in there?// "Morning Duo, why  
are you in the library?" He had to control the urge  
to gasp out loud when Duo turned around, his eyes were  
puffy and red. //Why was he crying? //  
  
"I was working on a project. So what are you up too  
this afternoon?" //Don't ask why, just pretend my  
eyes are all red and puffy//  
  
//You shouldn't cry, after this holiday I'll make  
sure the only tears you have are from happiness//   
"Well actually, I need to go into town and run a few  
errands. But I'll be back later this evening. I just  
wanted to check on you."  
  
"I'm fine, you better go and finish whatever needs  
to be done. We are suppose to get a lot of snow  
later, be careful." He really didn't hear the  
response and only vaguely saw the nod, he watched as  
the figure walked out of the room with a sad and  
wistful expression.  
  
****  
  
"Trowa I didn't know we had so many pictures of  
them." Quatre stated as he went through the numerous  
photos, all of Duo and Heero.   
  
"Yes I know Little One. There is a lot here"   
Suddenly Trowa and Quatre had a great idea. They  
looked at each other with a knowing smile and got to  
work.  
  
****  
Heero looked at the different displays, he had not  
found what he was looking for. This was the sixth  
store he had been too. //I know I'll find the perfect  
one, he is worth nothing less// He went towards the  
final display case in the back. A brilliant sparkle  
caught his eye, he looked closer. //That is IT//   
  
"Excuse me Miss.."  
  
****  
  
"Guys are you almost done? I don't think I can  
stall Duo any longer, you know how curious he is"   
Wufei said while he peaked into Quatre's room, when  
they told him what they were planning he agreed. It  
would mean the world to Duo.  
  
"We're done Wufei. I'll go down and help you  
distract him while Trowa hides it."  
  
Trowa joined the other three boys ten minutes later,  
they were involved in a Christmas comedy. Quickly  
walking over to the couch, he plopped down next to  
Quatre and pulled the smaller boy into his arms.   
Wufei saw the wistful glance Duo shot at them. Heero  
returned about thirty minutes later, and they spent  
the night watching movies, while Heero and Duo stole  
glances all night. //I want to do this right, please  
wait Duo//  
  
****  
  
$$$$  
Heero moaned as Duo's hands slowly slid under his  
shirt. His fingers leaving a ghost trail of contact,  
leaving goose bumps in their wake. That wonderful  
mouth was currently dominating his own, invading his  
mouth. All the sweet moans were swallowed by Duo.   
His other hand was trailing down his abs, and with  
torturous slowness that warm hand slowly breached his  
shorts, just barely running the tips of his fingers  
along Heero's aching arousal.  
$$$$  
  
Duo awakened to the feeling of a hand slowly working  
it's way up his shirt. //What?// He moaned as he felt  
a very hard and hot clothe clad erection grinding into  
his rear. He looked over his shoulder and saw that  
Heero was still asleep. //Who is he dreaming  
about.. OH God// A sharp gasp escaped his mouth as  
one hand slipped beneath his boxers, barely running  
his fingers across his length.  
  
$$$$  
The hot tongue moved from his neck down his chest,  
encircling and teasing his nipples. Duo licked and  
sucked every inch of the well toned chest, his eyes  
never leaving Heero's. The fingers moved further down  
his pants to the neglected balls. The sweet torture  
was slowly driving him insane, he was reduced to  
whimpering and thrashing his head. He wanted more,  
needed more. Heero yelled when he was finally taken  
into Duo's hand, with slow and wonderful strokes he  
brought Heero the edge...  
$$$$  
  
Duo wanted to scream when Heero's hand left his  
boxers, the wonderful feeling of having his hand near  
his extreme heat was mind blowing. He looked at Heero  
once again, he was still dreaming. Duo nearly drooled  
all over the pillow as he watch him slowly start  
to rub his hard erection through his spandex. Duo  
could see the prominent head of the penis bulging  
against the fabric trying to break loose, his eyes  
shifted to the long and hardened shaft and then to the  
hand, he was jealous of Heero's hand. He wished it  
was his hand or mouth bringing that wonderful pleasure  
He saw Heero's eyes start to flutter and  
quickly turned his head and closed his eyes,  
pretending to be asleep.  
  
Heero had awaken from his wonderful dream, only to  
find that he was pleasuring himself right next to Duo.  
//Oh my God, I hope I didn't wake him// "Duo?" he  
whispered. He sighed when he received nothing but  
quiet. Throwing the blankets off of his, he got up  
and went into the bathroom. Duo opened one eye after  
the door closed and let out a breath, he needed to  
calm down his body. He wasn't sure just what  
happened, but Heero was dreaming..//But about who?//  
  
Heero stood in the center of the bathroom trying to  
calm his body, the dream still playing in his head.   
Quickly walking over to the shower, he turned the  
knobs and started to run the water. He pulled the  
shirt up over his head, noticing his nipples were rock  
hard and aching, sliding his fingers in the waistband  
of his shorts he slid them down. He gasped  
loudly as the waist band grazed the swollen and  
extremely sensitive penis head. He kicked them to the  
side and entered the shower, knowing he wouldn't get  
rid of his raging hard on by willing it to go away.  
  
He turned the hot water knob, sending the   
temperature up. The hot water pummeled his  
body, the sensation of the water spraying his arousal  
nearly sent him into tears from the sheer pleasure.   
His hands idly started exploring his chest, working  
their way to the sensitive knobs, rolling them between  
his fingers and pinching them. His mind raced to the  
fantasy from his dream, one hand moved upward towards  
his mouth. He slowly sucked on two fingers, wishing  
it was Duo. His other hand slowly teased his taunt  
stomach, moving in slow circles descending towards his  
desire. His hand continued its decent, moving lower  
until it encounter one shapely testicle, while  
pretending it was Duo's hand, he started to play with  
them, teasing himself. His moans and pleas were  
covered by the water running. In his mind, Duo was in  
front of him on his knees and slowly taking him  
into his mouth. His hand finally encircled his  
painfully engorged member, gripping it tightly, he  
made slow and powerful strokes. His other hand joined  
the first, both pumping his erection, while the water  
blasted his already hyper-sensitive skin. He could  
feel Duo taking all the way in, the head of his cock  
hitting the back of Duo's throat. He could feel  
Duo's fingers teasing his hidden entrance. His hands  
moved faster and faster, his hips thrusting into his  
hands. Images of him thrusting into that tight body  
flooded his mind as his thrusts became frantic, he  
could feel himself on the verge the tinkling sensation  
ripping through his cock as his seed exploded  
violently out of the head and into a waiting hand.   
After the last streams, he removed his hand from his  
softening member, the still hot water spraying against  
his penis. He brought his hand to his mouth and  
slowly licked away the seed, knowing in his mind it  
was Duo's luscious seed.  
  
****  
  
Heero walked out of the bathroom to an empty room.  
//He must be downstairs// Leaving the room he walked  
towards the kitchen, as he passed the calendar he was  
pleased to note that it was Christmas Eve.   
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
*cackles* Well, I gave you all some citrus to tid  
you over for awhile. This is the prelude the 'main'  
Christmas fic then it will lead to the New Years one.   
C&C Minna-san, or do I need to send out some ice water  
or ciggies?  
  
Ja,  
  
dhuron  
  
  
=====  
Muses: Thalia-chan (tchan), Adam-chan (achan)*chibi Duo dressed   
as 'Adam' from Rising Star*  
Owner of:   
chibi angel duo and heero in regular tuxedos   
Proud Owner of:   
Heero-pikachu: Heekachu!  
From TA's lab, with the TA Seal of Insanity.  
  
  
Minna, I finally finished part 12, and early too!   
Gah, I've hit bottome. This is so full of teasing and  
sap...but I'm sure you all won't mind. Warning, this  
part reaches a rating of R, so you all know the drill.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...wildly OOC...SAP...Umm  
Lime/Lemon depends on where you draw the line...  
  
  
'United' The Greatest Gift of All Part 12  
  
  
Duo looked up as Heero entered the room and quickly  
looked down. //Must not think of this morning. Must  
not get another raging hard on.// He looked up again  
and smiled. "Morning sleepy head." //Damn that  
sounded so bad//   
  
Heero smirked again, that morning's events playing  
over in his head. "Morning to you too Duo. Sleep  
well?" //A little teasing won't kill him// He walked  
passed Duo putting an intentional sway to his hips.   
After gathering his breakfast he sashayed his way  
back,  
not looking at Duo. //Damn I've been around him to  
long.//  
  
Duo tried with all his might not to openly drool.   
//Damn Damn Damn// He kept his gaze  
fixed on those hips, picturing them driving his  
beloved into him. He watched as Heero  
moved to his chair and sat, all the while his mind  
slowly slipping away. "So Duo, what are  
you going to do today?" Duo just mumbled something,  
not really making much sense.  
  
Heero watched Duo, he had to bite down on the  
laughter. Slowly he leaned over to the braided pilot,  
moving closer and closer until he could feel Duo's  
breathe on his cheek and reached for the butter.   
While applying the butter to his toast, he asked Duo  
another question, which was lost on the dumbfounded  
pilot.  
  
//What is he doing?// Was the only thought running  
in Duo's mind. He felt Heero so close to his lips,  
only to be denied for butter. But he did see the  
gleam in those eyes. //Why that little bastard, he is  
teasing me. Well I'll teach him not to get into a  
teasing game with me.// He looked at Heero and gave  
him his most seductive smile, while licking  
his dry lips. He nearly laughed when Heero dropped  
the fork onto his lap. //Oh this will be perfect.//   
"I'll get it" His hand slowly and erotically moved to  
the other boy's lap, sliding between the inner thighs  
to grab the fork, intentionally brushing against the  
burning  
arousal. Gently grasping the fork, he brought it up,  
all the while the prongs stimulating the already  
weeping member. All too soon the hand reappeared from  
under the table and placed the fork on the plate, Duo  
then leaned over and whispered in Heero's ear. "I've  
got a few things to take care of, see you tonight."   
He got up and left the room, with one look over his  
shoulder, that nearly made Heero cum in his shorts.   
  
//That'll teach him to tease me// Duo thought as he  
walked to his room, completely satisfied with the  
mornings events. //Maybe he was dreaming of me//. He  
entered the room and pulled out the finished photo  
album. //I hope they like it//. He looked out the  
window at the wonderful snowy scene, and sat there for  
quite a while.  
  
Quatre and Wufei walked into kitchen an hour later,  
only to find Heero sitting completely still, almost as  
if in shock. "Heero.." Quatre tried to reach him,  
finally he got worried and started shaking him.   
"Heero!" Finally Heero responded. "Huh?" Slowly his  
mind came back from where ever it went to, he got up  
and left the kitchen intent on finding one certain  
person.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Duo just finished putting on the green bow on the  
gift when his door opened and Heero walked in. //I am  
in so much trouble now// "Hi Heero, what's up?" He  
nearly choked while trying to hold back laughter as he  
saw what was `up'. He watched as the other boy  
walked up to him and pulled him up from the bed,  
meeting him eye to eye.   
  
"Duo that wasn't very nice. Now was it?" He said  
in a low voice that sent shivers up and down Duo's  
spine. He only shook his head no.  
  
"That is what I thought. Now I think we have both  
been dancing around this issue far too long." The  
rest of what he was going to say was cut off by Duo's  
passionate kiss, that drove away all thought from the  
Wing pilot. Heero's hips thrusting against Duo's on  
their own accord, trying to find release from the  
wonderful torture, his hands roaming Duo's  
backside, while he felt hands in his hair. Duo wanted  
to scream as his mouth was invaded by that hot tongue.  
He was about to pull Heero onto the bed when Quatre  
called him from outside his door.  
  
"Duo! Come on Relena is here and she has something to  
give us."  
  
They both growled, annoyed at the fact they were  
interrupted. Duo kissed him once more, and headed for  
the door giving Heero a firm pat on the ass and a  
saucy wink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Seven hours later)  
  
Duo walked into his room, carrying a rather large  
box. Inside were various sweaters and knickknacks  
that Relena gave him for Christmas. "Damn she is  
gonna spoil me" He put the box onto his bed and went  
to take a shower. Heero walked into Duo's room ten  
minutes later and heard the shower running, he quickly  
went to the door and turn the handle. //Damn, it's  
locked// He sighed and walked out of the room, going  
to his own room to gather Duo's gifts. //I really  
hope he likes It"  
  
Forty minutes later, Duo walked out of the bathroom.  
The clouds of steam seeping into  
the room, rising the temperature to match his  
thoughts. He sat on his bed and slowly  
started the comb his long hair, thinking of the  
mornings events.  
  
Heero was busy scowling at his reflection, he had  
spent the last fifteen minutes trying to  
get his hair in some order. //Dam, why am I so  
nervous? Probably because it is the most  
important night of your life.// He scowled one more  
time at his reflection before he turned  
around and took off the towel. Quickly he dressed in  
the best clothes he had, ironically they were given to  
him by Duo. With one last look at the mirror, he  
gathered the two small boxes, hiding one in his  
pocket, and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, this is for all of you." Duo said in an  
unusual timid voice as he gave them the box. He  
watched as Heero, Wufei and Trowa gathered around  
Quatre. He pulled out the photo album and opened it,  
for five minutes the room was saturated with silence.  
  
"Duo this is great!" Quatre was very pleased  
"Thank You" Trowa and Wufei stated simultaneously  
"It is wonderful Duo and we can all enjoy it" Heero  
shocked them all with his statement.  
  
Seeing his chance, he pulled the larger box out from  
behind him and gave it to Duo. "Here Duo." He watched  
the paper ,he literally spent hours trying to cover  
the box, fly across the room. Duo opened the box and  
his mouth hit the floor, with a sharp gasp.   
Blue eyes met Violet. Duo handed him a box to open,  
after it was open he saw an almost identical pendant.   
"How?"  
  
"I saw these two that day we went shopping. I  
wanted to get them both, but couldn't afford it at the  
time, so I got you that one. I guess you saw this one  
after I had bought yours." Duo was smiling  
brilliantly as he looked upon the matching pendants  
that spoke volumes to the two boys. //Fate perhaps?//  
  
The other three saw that it was time for them to  
leave, they said their thanks and got up.   
Quatre leaned down and whispered in Duo's ear. "Duo,  
there is one more gift for you in your room. It is  
from Wufei, Trowa and Me." He then left the two alone  
for the remainder of the night.  
  
~~~~  
Heero didn't make any advances until he was sure the  
others were gone, when he was sure he slowly scooted  
over to sit next to Duo. He leaned over and rested  
his head on the other's shoulder. "Duo?"  
  
Duo watched as Heero came closer, he felt home with  
him leaning on his shoulder. "Yes Heero?" He looked  
down into those eyes.  
  
"I have something else for you, and I need to say  
something. But it is difficult.." //Damn  
just tell him//. He pulled out the other box and  
placed it into Duo's hand, closing it around the box.   
"Open it"  
  
Duo looked at the box, with shaking hands, he slowly  
tore the wrapping paper off and opened the velvet box.  
Tears sprang from his already red tinged eyes. He  
looked at Heero, eyes asking the question his mouth  
couldn't voice.  
  
Heero took the box into his hands and got on one  
knee. "Duo will you be mine? Ai shiteru." He  
allowed the tears to fall at the sight of Duo.   
  
"Yes..of course I will" The only response Heero  
received before he was glomped by the braided pilot.   
Their mouths met for only the second time, the passion  
soared from their bodies to hark from the highest  
peak. Soon Duo found himself on the floor with Heero  
on top of him, exploring his chest from under his  
sweater. Duo found himself complete at the  
other's mercy, his mouth completely ravaged by the  
other's questing tongue. His nipples being toyed with  
by a warm hand, his hard erection brushing against  
it's counterpart. Finally Duo pulled back, his lips  
red and chest panting. "Heero, wait." He wanted this  
so bad but really wanted it to be special.  
  
"What is wrong Duo?"  
  
Duo fumbled for the words, but they would not come  
out. "I want this so bad, I want you. I love you.   
This year is almost over, and I want to start the new  
one...well..I want to wait until New Years..." He  
looked down, feeling rather embarrassed. He felt  
Heero lift his chin, so that their eyes met. "I  
understand, and agree with you. We will start the new  
year in each others arms." He started to get up, only  
to be pulled back down. "Where do you think you're  
going?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to wait?" Heero was really  
confused now.  
  
Duo laughed out loud, "To go all the way yes, but  
that doesn't mean we can not do other things." He  
flipped Heero over and quickly pulled off that   
sweater, then he attacked the strong chest. "Duo what  
are you doing?" Heero was having a very hard time  
talking.  
  
"Well I'm only returning the favor from this morning  
love, only I intend to finish" He then unbuttoned the  
pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. "You do  
remember what happened this morning?" His hand slid  
underneath the fabric of the jeans and fondled the  
cotton clad erection. "You were dreaming, of me I  
hope..." The rest went unfinished as he ravaged that  
mouth once again Hearing the pleading whimper, Duo's  
hand slid under the briefs and encircled the heated  
arousal. "Were you dreaming of me?" Heero heard the  
question and grunted out something that sounding like  
a `yes'. Duo's hand started to slowly pump the aching  
erection in his hand, the tempo increasing with each  
stroke until Heero was moaning with mind blowing  
passion. Duo claimed Heero's mouth once more  
before he violently came in Duo's hand, the scream of  
ecstasy swallowed by Duo. He pulled his hand out from  
Heero's pants and brought it up to his mouth, licking  
each one clean, then the refastened the button and  
zipper. Curling up beside his love, Duo murmured one  
last `I love you' before falling asleep in the only  
place he wanted to be. Heero pulled the sleeping boy  
closer to him and too feel asleep, his body still  
shaking from the explosive orgasm. //The Greatest  
Gift, Duo's love//.   
  
  
TBC....  
  
Gah...this had sooooo much sap. Well, what did the  
others give Duo? What will their reactions be to  
finding those two cuddled together in the morning?   
Hmm..perhaps another photo? Will Heero and Duo be  
able to hold off until New Years? What else do I have  
planned for them? well we'll see in the final part of  
this fic ne? C&C Minna, Onegai it helps me write  
faster...*except for crazed muses..*ash**....   
Anyways, be prepared for lots of flying limes in the  
last part..*smirks*..and a HUGE LEMON...I mean it this  
time, I'm going to try and top the last two i wrote...  
  
  
Ja,  
dhuron  
  
  
  
=====  
Muses: Thalia-chan (tchan), Adam-chan (achan)*chibi Duo dressed   
as 'Adam' from Rising Star*  
Owner of:   
chibi angel duo and heero in regular tuxedos   
Proud Owner of:   
Heero-pikachu: Heekachu!  
From TA's lab, with the TA Seal of Insanity.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Minna-san,  
  
Here is the final part of my holiday fic. I've loved  
writing it and hope you all enjoyed my Christmas  
Present to you all. Yes, the entire series is for all  
you wonderful readers. Once again, thank you so much  
for reading and responding!! Here be the lemon and  
lime, have lots of ice and water!!!!   
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them. If you  
are not old enough to view adult material, please do  
not read. You have been warned  
  
Warnings:  
hmm....humor..AU...OOC..SAP..LEMON!!..LIME!!!  
  
Pairings: 1+2/1X2 (mentions of 3X4)  
  
Author: dhuron  
  
Archives: Those who have previous parts go ahead.   
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
The Greatest Gift of All   
  
Trowa walked into the den the next morning and saw  
the two pilots fast asleep in each others arms. He  
pulled a blanket from the closet and covered them,  
then he left in search of his breakfast. Quatre met  
him in the kitchen, they shared a good morning kiss.   
"Quatre did you happen to look in the den?"  
  
"Yes I did, they are so cute. But I expect Duo to  
wake up when he smells the food cooking." True to his  
words, Duo stumbled in not ten minutes later, a silly  
smile plastered on his face. "Morning Duo" They  
chimed together.  
  
Duo woke to the aroma of bacon and pancakes. He  
looked at his surroundings, eyes landing on the  
peacefully sleeping boy next to him. With a soft kiss  
on the forehead, he followed the alluring smell.   
"Morning Duo" Trowa and Quatre greeted him cheerfully.  
"Good Morning guys, is it almost done? I am so  
starved"   
  
"Go sit down, it'll be ready in a minute"  
  
"So Duo, did you sleep in the den all night long?"  
Quatre asked with raised eyebrows, a small smirk  
playing on his lips. Seeing Duo blush, he giggled.   
"Sorry, didn't mean to make you Too red there. Did  
you not open your other gift?" He was actually  
nervous about the photobook he and Trowa had made,  
//Will he like it?//  
  
"No I haven't Q, I have not been in my room" Duo  
stated with dreamy eyes as he recalled the previous  
night. His eyes went distant as he thought about  
Heero more, he was snapped out of his reverie by  
Quatre shaking him. "What? Sorry, I didn't mean to  
ignore you" He looked in front of him and saw a gift,  
he presumed it was for him. In a haste, he ripped the  
paper off and opened the box, inside was book of some  
kind. Pulling the book out of the box he opened it to  
the first page and read the inscription. In a very  
elegant script was:  
  
" To our dearest friends Duo and Heero, may the  
memories within always light up   
your life and lead you through the future.  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre "  
  
He started to flip through the pages, smiling at  
times and crying at others. He finally  
reached the last page, it had a Polaroid of him and  
Heero sleeping together in the den. He  
closed the book very carefully, looked up at the other  
two pilots and jumped out of his seat to glomp them  
both, rushed words of immense joy pouring out of his  
mouth. Trowa and Quatre hugged him back and they  
stayed that way for a few minutes, giving Duo time  
to calm down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stepped into the hot water, the heat warming  
his chilled body. For ten minutes he just stood under  
the spray, loving the feel. When the curtain opened,  
he jumped. Turning he saw Heero slipping into the  
shower with him. Leaning back against the firm body,  
he sighed in content.  
  
Heero was looking for Duo, he had woke up alone in  
the den an hour earlier. After talking with Trowa and  
Quatre, he found out his koi went to his room for a  
shower. //I'll just join him// He thought to himself  
as he entered the bathroom. After he had stripped off  
all of his clothes, he pulled back the curtain and  
slid in. Pulling Duo against his chest and sighed.  
  
"Sleep well love?"   
  
"Mmm, Hai Duo" He said while exploring the firm  
chest, he started to nibble on Duo's ear, while he  
hands moved lower.   
  
"What are you ugh up to koi?" Duo was definitely  
have a hard time speaking, his body reacting to  
Heero's touches. He gasped out loud when his erection  
was taken into those powerful hands. When he felt  
Heero tongue in his ear, all thought flew out the  
window.  
  
Heero didn't answer the question for quite some  
time, too busy stimulating Duo's gorgeous body, he  
felt Duo let go when he stuck his tongue in his ear.   
"I'm only 'returning the favor' koi" He whispered  
heatedly into the sensitive ear, his hand was busy  
stroking Duo while moving his mouth to cover it's  
counterpart.  
  
Duo moan in displeasure when the hands, that were  
driving him to ecstasy. He looked behind him and saw  
Heero leaving the shower, beckoning him to follow.   
Leaving the hot spray, he allowed his love to dry him  
off and followed him into the bedroom. They  
stopped in front of the large full length mirror,  
Heero went behind Duo and reclaimed his prize. "No  
Duo, open your eyes. Look at yourself. I want you  
see what you look like while I pleasure you." Duo did  
as he was asked, watching not only his face, while his  
orgasm built, but Heero's as well. The hand pumping  
him moved faster and faster until Duo came with yell,  
before his mouth was at the losing end of a tongue  
battle, and loving every minute of it.  
  
"What about you, Heero?" Duo turned in the embrace  
and intently looked into those sparkling eyes. "I  
want to watch you and see your face as you pleasure  
yourself" Duo stated, just picturing the erotic  
scene, his erection quickly hardening once again. He  
fell into the chair across from the bed and watched  
enthralled as Heero's hand squeezed the hard shaft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei looked up from the book he was reading to  
greet Duo and Heero. "What did you two do all day?"   
After seeing the two blush, he decided he really  
didn't need to know. He went back to reading his  
book, perfectly content knowing those two finally got  
together.  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked in the den, holding each  
other's hand, about ten minutes later and wanted to  
melt at the scene of Heero and Duo laying together on  
the couch looking at the photo book. They quietly  
made their way to the other sofa and curled up into  
each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next few days Heero and Duo were never seen  
without the other, it was amazing to see them both so  
open in their mutual affection. More than once Trowa,  
Quatre or Wufei would walk in a room and walk in on  
them in a hot make out session. Or one would be  
moaning the other's name. Quatre still remembered the  
one time he forgot to knock before entering the  
bathroom, he still had to fight the noise bleed.  
  
//////////  
  
Quatre had just woke up from a long nap, the  
activities before his nap sapped his strength and he  
fell asleep in his lover's arms. He stumbled into the  
large bathroom, forgetting the lock was broken. What  
he saw made froze him in place Duo was busy  
trying to swallow Heero's tongue with they each were  
stroking each other's hard members, he felt the blood  
squirt from his nose and ran to find some tissue.  
  
//////////  
  
Duo looked at the calendar for the tenth time that  
day. It was New Year's Eve, he didn't know how much  
longer he could wait. //Damn I want him so bad//.   
The last few days had been torture for them both,  
although they would bring each other to climax by  
their hands, it was not the same and Duo wanted more.   
//Tonight he'll make me his//   
  
Heero looked over at Duo. //He is staring at the  
calendar again. He is just as excited as  
I am, but is he as nervous?// Banishing that thought  
away, he continued to type on the laptop, hoping to  
finish soon so he could just hold his love.  
  
The hours passed by way too slowly for Heero and  
Duo. The small party at the house was nice, but time  
seemed to be mocking them. Finally it was five  
minutes till midnight, Duo was bouncing from one foot  
to the other, watching the second hand slowly tic  
towards his goal. Finally the clock chimed midnight,  
Duo screamed 'Happy New Year' right before he was  
swept off his feet by Heero and was carried upstairs.  
  
~~~~~  
Heero carried Duo over to the bed and placed him  
down gently. The then started to take off his  
clothes, watching as Duo's went flying across the  
room. He walked over to the nightstand and pulled out  
a large tube of lube with a note on it:  
  
"We thought you could use this."   
  
Smirking, Heero pulled out another jar and made his  
way over to the naked beauty on the bed. In long  
strides he was one the bed, attacking the bare chest.   
He opened the jar and slowly start to rub it's  
contents all over Duo's body. Pausing to admire his  
work for a moment, "You look good enough to eat" Was  
the only warning Duo got before his nipples and abs  
were attacked. He thrusted up against the warm body  
above him, wanting more and wanting it right then.   
Heero seemed to understand to an extent, he lowered  
his  
attentions, slowly licking his way down. When he  
reached the soft flesh near Duo's hip he bit down,  
marking Duo. Kissing and licking the wound, he moved  
down to the beckoning arousal. While staring deep into  
those violet eyes, he swallowed the enlarged organ.   
His tongue teasing the underside and tip, sending Duo  
in the downward spiral. Heero saw Duo's legs spread  
of their own accord, quickly coating his fingers he  
slipped one in slowly probing the tight channel while  
he licked and sucked on the arousal in his mouth.   
Soon a second finger was added, Duo was thrashing on  
the bed. Blinding white pleasure shot through his  
body as those fingers hit something within him, his  
erection exploded sending stream after hot stream of  
his seed into Heero's waiting mouth. He whimper as  
the  
wondrous fingers left him, his eyes met Heero's  
pleading him to finish. Quickly coating his member,  
Heero positioned himself. He pulled Duo up off the  
bed to sit on his lap as he slowly entered his love.   
The tightness and heat was almost too much for his  
control, but he slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt  
Duo, until he was fully seated in the fey beauty.   
His thrust were slowly and deep, hitting Duo's special  
spot each time. He wanted his love to enjoy every  
moment of their union. Duo's hand clasped around one  
of Heero's, their kissing was deep and full of  
passion. The bed started to protest the speeding  
thrusts, the room filled with sensuous moans and cries  
of passion. Feeling he was close, Heero's free  
hand encircled Duo's reawakened length and pumped  
furiously. Duo came for the second time that night,  
screaming Heero's name at the top of his lunges.   
Heero pumped faster and faster feeling himself at the  
breaking point. The felt his seed explode from his  
throbbing penis, his cry matched Duo's in volume. His  
essence fill Duo as the aftershocks of the orgasm  
rocked his body, he collapsed on Duo panting heavily.   
  
  
Finally gathering enough strength, he slowly and  
carefully pulled out and pulled Duo into his arms,  
eyes meeting eyes. "I love you so much Duo" He  
unclasped the chain around Duo's next and pulled off  
the ring, then the slipped it onto the long slender  
finger.   
  
Duo stared at the ring on his finger, tears of  
immense joy falling. He kissed Heero deeply  
and passionately. Snuggling deeper into the warmth he  
called home. "Thank you Heero, thank you for loving  
me."  
  
"No, thank you Duo. You have given me the greatest  
gift of all, your love." He kissed Duo one more time  
before pulling the covers over their naked bodies.   
The two soul mates fell asleep, knowing their future  
was bright with eachother.  
  
  
OWARI.  
  
I am sad this is over, but actually this is just the  
begining. Other smaller sidefics will be spawned off  
of this one, perhaps I can convince some other authors  
to do a sidefic ne? THis will continue throughout  
the yearly holidays. I will also do 'the wedding' and  
such things. *smiles* Perhaps this will be an  
ongoing fic...  
  
C&C Minna-san??? Hope you enjoyed your reading.  
  
Warm Wishes and Happy Holidays,  
  
dhuron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Missed a chapter? Find all parts of my fics at:  
www.egroups.com/group/DhuronGWFanfics  
  
Archived at:  
http://members.spree.com/entertainment/DuoMaxwell39/dhml/  
http://www.envy.nu/1x2/  
http://virtue.nu/nika29/index.htm  
  
Soon to be at:  
http://home.beseen.com/social/fablespinner/   
Gundam Wing Fandom Paradise, the only site to host  
all my works.  
  
Member of: 1X2ML DHML SDDI  
  
The Official server of Shinigami citrus juice of the  
Library of 2xH, of the United Hentai Alliance. Blessed  
under Hee-chan, Sworn to serve Shinigami, sheilded by  
Tro-chan's Uni-bang, Protected by the Q-man's   
Maguanacs on High, and Beloved of the Wu-pie.  
  
Muses: Thalia-chan (tchan), Adam-chan (achan)  
*chibi Duo dressed as 'Adam' from Rising Star*  
Owner of:   
chibi angel duo and heero in regular tuxedos   
Proud Owner of:   
Heero-pikachu: Heekachu!  
  
  
  
Well minna, here is the exclusive 3X4 lemon sidefic  
I promised. This actually is more like a PWP, if it  
wasn't tied into the holiday arc. So it is NC-17, you  
all know the drill. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them  
  
Warnings: LEMON, OOC?, PWP??  
  
Pairings: 3X4!!  
  
  
*Sidefic1*  
  
Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and dragged the taller  
pilot to their room. The sexual tension in the house  
was reaching all new levels, and it was starting to  
affect Quatre. As soon as the door closed he turned  
to kiss the breathe out of Trowa.   
  
"Quatre, what has gotten into you?" Trowa asked as  
he was backed against the bed. His shirt soon across  
the room and felt hands undoing his pants.  
  
"You" Was the only answer the blond one gave before  
the pulled off those too tight jeans and boxers. He  
spared only a moment to look upon his koi, his manhood  
rock hard and calling him. Quatre quickly took off  
his own clothes, practically ripping them from his  
highly aroused body. Walking over to the nightstand,  
he pulled out a very familiar tube and joined his  
lover on the bed. He opened the tube and squeezed the  
colorless gel onto his palm. He quickly covered the  
erection with the cool gel. His mouth was being  
plundered by Trowa's very talented tongue and could  
not stop the moan from leaving his lips. Crawling up  
Trowa's body until he was straddling his hips, Quatre  
look into those green eyes as he lower himself upon  
his lovers arousal. He felt Trowa's hands on his  
hips,  
"Stay still Little one" He felt Trowa slowly pushing  
himself past the tight ring, the sensations cascading  
and overwhelming his mind. His veins were filled with  
burning white fire, the passion threatening to burn  
him from within. His loud moans and whimpers grew  
in intensity as Trowa started thrusting faster and  
harder into him, his own grunts joining Quatre's.   
When a hot hand grabbed his weeping erection, Quatre  
nearly screamed. The multiple sensations were  
coursing through his body, all focusing their  
intensity in his groin. Both were panting heavily,  
both were at the edge. Their mouths met in a primal  
and lust filled kiss, the hand on Quatre's erection  
pumping him faster and faster. Quatre came  
violently, he screamed into Trowa's mouth as his seed  
erupted from his member the force of his orgasm  
rocking his small frame. Trowa felt his koi come and  
clamp down on him, he surrendered to his own orgasm,  
erupting into Quatre's body with a loud moan of  
ecstasy.   
  
They both collapsed on the bed, lying side by side,  
panting for a long time. Trowa looked into his koi's  
eyes before pulling him into his arms and covering  
them with the blanket. "Love you" he said tiredly,  
his eyes slowly closing. Quatre managed to open his  
eyes, "Love you too". They both fell asleep, their  
love making leaving them both beyond exhausted.  
  
dhuron  
  



End file.
